


Haiku

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first timer, some pieces of poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haiku

**Author's Note:**

> the haikus are not mine, and were translated loosly from Hebrew. Don't blame me if they don't follow the rules of the Haiku.

 

## Haiku

by Daphna

Author's webpage: <http://www.geocities.com/athens/2642>

Author's disclaimer: Jim and Blair don't belong to me, wish they did.

* * *

A little boy  
Filled with laughter  
And an Autumn nightfall.

Jim stood on the balcony, looking at the moon. It wasn't like him to brood over the beauty of a starry night, and he knew it, but it didn't matter. He gently let his hearing spread out just a little further, taking in the city sounds. It was almost two in the morning, and he hadn't even tried to go to sleep.

Blair had given up about an hour ago, and had come by to say goodnight. "Shouldn't you be going to bed, Jim?" He'd asked.

"No. Not yet, Chief. I'm not tired."

"I told you not to drink that coffee." Blair had smiled, stifling a yawn.

"Thanks for the advice, mom."

"Yeah, well, it's definitely past my bedtime. I still think you should go to sleep soon. After all, at your age..." He'd laughed, and Jim had looked at him, noticing the glint in his eyes, letting the sound of his laughter reverberate through his ears.

He looked at the moon again, trying to remember exactly how it had been reflected in Blair's eyes.'James Ellison, you are such a coward.' He said to himself. At that moment, when they had stood on the balcony, Jim was almost ready to say it, to say what he had been wanting to say for almost a month now. But then that joke. Why did Sandburg have to pick him about his age, of all things? Because that had started him thinking, for the umpteenth time 'what the hell would a young man like Sandburg be doing with a guy like me.'

"I'm such a damn coward!" He said again, hearing the words drift into the autumn wind, hearing them rustle through the falling leaves and return to him. He took a deep breath, letting in the cool air, now almost entirely cleansed from the stench of the city's daily life.

Awake! Awake!  
It is I who begs your company,  
Sleeping butterfly!

Jim opened Blair's door just a crack. He could see the man's shape under the blankets, his hair a chaotic mess on the pillow. He could hear his steady breathing, and his heartbeat. He could smell shampoo, and soap, and detergent, and underneath it he could smell Blair. The smell seemed to grow stronger and weaker every time Blair inhaled and exhaled.

'Damn! Isn't just like me to get the courage to say it, just when he'd fallen asleep.' Jim thought. And then he said it anyway. "Blair... I feel like such an idiot...for saying it like this... I mean...I only realized it last month, I think, but...well... what I'm trying to say is that...I'm in love with you... no... more than that...I love you. I love you like I've never loved anyone..." He stopped, and turned around to leave, feeling his face grow hot with embarrassment.

Then suddenly he heard the whisper from the bed "I know." And those words, they released him somehow. 'I know', he'd said, but 'I know' meant so much more! It meant that he understood, that it was ok, that... could Jim even hope for it?

He walked to the bed, sitting on it, putting his hand on Blair's hair, "Say it, Chief." He whispered "I need to hear you say it."

"I love you, Jim." He could feel more than hear the response, like a shudder of air against his arm. "Come here." The words were like a charm. He took of his shirt and lay down on the bed.

He could feel Blair's warmth against his body, his heartbeat a throb against his skin, he could smell Blair, closer to him than ever, and he could feel the long arm encircle him, and he slept.

Sleeping, awakening, a long yawn  
And going to make love  
Catlike.

Jim woke up and for a moment felt a little disoriented. Then he felt the arm around him, heard the heartbeat, and remembered. He leaned forward and found that spot on Blair's neck, that spot that had been bugging him for weeks, that spot that had very nearly driven him mad yesterday when he was writing that report, looking at Blair reading with his head cocked over a book in that endearing way of his.

'Blair. My partner. My love.' Jim thought, and kissed that spot, savoring the salty taste of the skin. He realized that this was the only way he had never experienced Blair before. He had looked at him, smelled him, heard his calming, steadying voice, touched him even, but he had never tasted him.

He closed his eyes now and let the taste explode in his mouth, sensing all the little things that made it up. He heard Blair moan as he awakened, could feel him hold him, caress him, but that didn't matter. All that mattered now was the taste, that wonderful, confusing taste that filled his mouth with every kiss. He knew he was in danger of zoning out, and he didn't care. If he zoned out, hell, even if he had a heart attack over this experience, it was worth it.

He let his tongue guide him to Blair's mouth, then to his chin, and he could feel Blair taking off his shirt as he steadily moved towards the man's chest, bringing his nipples to life. He could feel passion erupt in him, and still he let his tongue guide him. He had never done this before, but he knew if he just followed his senses it would be alright. He knew that in this, as in other things, Blair would be his Guide.

He kept moving down, feeling an near overload of taste in his mouth, and a burst of sensation in his fingers, and finally he reached what he knew had to be the final objective, hard and pulsating and ready for him, and gently he took his lover in his mouth, felt the explosion inside his mouth, and he thought he might die of happiness.

Stepping on clouds  
Inhaling fog  
The lark soars.

Jim could hear Blair finish his shower as he made breakfast. The gray autumn skies, filled with North Atlantic fog seemed beautiful to him, where just yesterday they would have been oppressive. He couldn't think of a time in his life when he had been happier.

"What took you so long?" He asked Blair as he walked in, his hair still wet, and the scent of herbal shampoo stronger than ever. 'He's so beautiful' Jim thought, as Blair came to hug him.

"I could ask you the same question." The anthropologist whispered, and Jim knew what he meant.

"I don't know. I guess I was scared, that I might lose you, that you'd be gone, or maybe even more scared that you would say that you loved me, and then in a while you'd find someone else, because you'd think that I was just like one of your girlfriends, and you wouldn't understand that what I feel for you, what I feel... it's forever."

He looked straight into Blair's blue eyes, waiting for confirmation that his fears were in vain, and it came.

"Jim, I don't know what forever is, but whatever it is, I know that I'll love you for just that extra little bit longer than that..."

End


End file.
